Round Shaped Spiky Things
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Enrique finds solace in a certain round shaped spiky thing. Prompt fic.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Tako Aoki however the featured song doesn't. That's mine. All of it.

**Title**

Round Shaped Spiky Things

**Summary**

Enrique finds solace in a certain round shaped spiky thing.

**Commentary**

Just to let everyone know, this is part of the Creative Insanity Prompt Oneshot Challenge. 'Round Shaped Spiky Things' is my prompt. Darkened-Storm and chocolatexlover16 have also come up with their own one shots for the prompt – be sure to check their stories out (also called Round Shaped Spiky Things). Try to enjoy.

**.**

"I've got my pineapple and all my troubles just fade away, and

When my baby ain't with me I feel so alone,

To the point I just feel like breaking down,

Oh pineapple dance, pineapple dance, pineapple dance..."

I've got my pineapple and all my troubles just fade away, and

When I feel alone you're always there to comfort me, when

The times get tough, Oh...

Oh pineapple dance, pineapple dance, pineapple dance..."

Holding his beloved pineapple close to his chest, Enrique started to dance in a big circle. Once a day every week he would perform his ritual which consisted of a very simple dance and song. The dance wasn't a complex one; it only required minimal energy and no brain juice. Simply put the dance was perfect for any simpleton. The dance consisted of six steps – one step to the right, one step to the left, a twirl, two hand claps and finally, another twirl and a pose. Once the steps were completed, the dancer simply had to repeat the same steps over and over again until he or she grew tired.

"Oh pineapple dance! Oh pineapple dance! Oh pineapple dance!" sung Enrique, twirling. He didn't care that all his friends thought he was a complete moron. In his eyes, they were just jealous of his good clothes, astonishing looks, amazing lyrics and fantastic dancing skills. They didn't have the X-Factor. Only those who worshipped pineapples had the X-Factor, but not everyone could worship the pineapple; only the Chosen could. Oblivious to his surroundings, Enrique did not see Oliver, Johnny and Robert watching him dance.

"I've got my pineapple and all my troubles just fade away, and

Then I kiss my baby from head to toe,

I don't care if the spiky surface pricks my lips,

Oh pineapple dance, oh pineapple dance, oh pineapple dance..."

"Enrique?" Oliver asked again, louder this time.

Enrique twirled around and almost fell over in shock. "Oliver?" he asked stupidly. "Johnny? Robert?" he added, acknowledging his other two friends. The expressions on their faces said everything: they were bewildered by his spectacular dancing, which of course, was completely understandable. "Like what you see?" Enrique asked, winking.

Johnny was the first to speak. "What the hell was that?" he shrieked. Robert cringed. What an unearthly noise that was.

Enrique frowned. "What?"

Johnny glared. "That... that dance! And that clothing!" Johnny remarked, acknowledging Enrique's Hawaiian style outfit. Enrique wore a blue shirt with pineapples on it and a little skirt which Johnny suspected was made out of pineapple skin. How Enrique managed to achieve that was beyond his small mind.

Enrique stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous of my stunning good looks!"

Robert shook his head. Here they go again. He wondered if both boys had a brain between their ears. They always came up with the same argument: looks, girls and clothes. Could they not think of something new? Apparently not. "This is terribly uncouth." Robert liked pineapples, but he didn't want to lay one hand on the ones Enrique had touched. Who knew what he had done to them?

"Stunning good looks?" Johnny threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Yeah right, could've fooled me. Everyone knows I'm the better looking one!" Johnny said, proudly stabbing a finger in his chest.

Enrique flashed Johnny a big smile. "Nu-uh. I'm better looking. I've got the brilliant sea blue eyes, the cute little nose and the straight perfect model smile! Oh, and let's not forget... flawless skin and wonderful hair!" Enrique retorted, thinking his comeback was extremely smart and witty.

"In your wildest dreams," Johnny retorted, smirking. "I'M THE HOT ONE!"

"More like... the hot tempered one," Enrique mumbled under his breath, stroking his beloved pineapple in a creepy fashion. "I love you," he cooed, planting a big fat wet one on the surface of the pineapple.

Robert was disgusted. Who were these Neanderthals? He did not want to be in a room with such freaks. "I'm going now," he said aloud to no one. He never felt sympathy for people, but right now he felt strong sympathy towards the poor pineapple.

Oliver grew nervous. Robert was leaving? "Robert... where are you going?" he asked then his eyes narrowed at a large bulge hiding in Robert's jacket. Oliver squinted and caught a glimpse of what looked like peanut butter. Ah, he thought. Robert's going to have a secret snack of peanut butter. Robert left the room quickly.

"No more Robert!" Johnny declared. "NOW WE FIGHT!" he shouted, fisting the air.

Oliver screamed. He hated war. Even the mere mention of the word 'war' terrified him. "No, come on guys, no war!" he pleaded.

Enrique shook his head and glared at Johnny. "He's making fun of my good looks! I will not stand for this!" he shouted, tucking his pineapple under his arm. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, as the sharp spikes protruded into his flesh. Not a very smart idea. Enrique removed the pineapple and placed it on the ground beside him. "Oliver, watch the pineapple."

Johnny smirked to himself. He had a great idea which involved destroying a certain round shaped spiky thing. Oliver did not like the look Johnny was giving the pineapple. He shrieked and ran away screaming 'RAPE' for no reason. Only Johnny and Enrique remained and the two eyed each other like they were in a Western duel. "You're going you pineapple obsessed moron," Johnny sneered, his eyes still focused on the pineapple.

"HEY! Don't talk to my pineapple like that! If you've got a problem you take it out on ME!" Enrique bellowed.

The two boys prepared to duel when suddenly Johnny rushed forwards and kicked the pineapple as if it were a soccer ball. Needless to say it hurt like hell. "FFS!" Johnny screamed, jumping up and down like a maddened chook. He glanced down at the pineapple, anger bubbling in his mind. The pineapple was still in one peace. Enrique smiled.

"Fried Fish Sticks?" Robert suddenly said, rushing back into the room.

Oliver followed behind him. "Fruity Fried Socks?" he suggested.

Johnny glanced up at Robert. "Fried Fish Sticks? What the hell? FFS stands for..."

"My baby, are you alright?" Enrique asked, kissing the pineapple again. Although the pineapple hadn't broken, Enrique noticed a small dent. Johnny was going to PAY for hurting his BABY! "JOHNNY!" Enrique raged. Robert and Oliver exchanged worried glances. They had never seen Enrique so angry before.

"Look his face is turning red, much like a tomato," Oliver said, then giggled softly to himself at his little joke. Of course, no one cared about his joke; they were too busy focusing their attention on the fight between Enrique and Johnny. Johnny glared. Enrique glared. They all glared until Robert decided to end it all. Without saying a word, he picked up the damaged pineapple, opened a window and hurled it outside.

Enrique's jaw dropped. "NOOOOO!" he wailed.

Johnny fell to the floor and laughed. "Ha ha!" he said, much in a voice similar to that of Nelson of the Simpsons. Robert walked over to Johnny, picked him up, walked over to the window and threw him outside. "Ahhh!" Johnny cried as he hit the ground hard.

"Who wants some date pudding?" Robert said, looking at his remaining teammates. Oliver nodded joyfully and hurried to join Robert in the kitchen, but Enrique did not follow. He was too busy mourning the loss of his beloved.

.

Sometimes I wonder whether or not I should continue to write. Are my humour/parody stories actually funny? Or are they just a worthless attempt at writing something funny when in reality, the story is just a complete bore and an utter disgrace to humour/parody works in general? Should I leave the humour writing to talented authors that can actually write humour without being random, or continue writing purposeful crack fics such as this?


End file.
